Lost and Found
by BrokenDragon
Summary: DISCONTINUED!I just edited the story Two of the senshi turn out to be long lost sister! Not from the moom kingdomPLEASE READ! Please R
1. Locket

Hey Guys I was just looking at a few pictures of the inner and outer senshi and I was just thinking what if - and - were sister? So I wrote about it! Enjoy.  
  
  
Note: The "sisters" are American, and I made up the names  
Note2: I'm hyper! ::giggles::  
  
  
Lost and Found  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
It was a warm and sunny summer day in June. Michiru, Hotaru, Satsuna and I all sat out side on the grass drinking a nice cool glass of lemonade. I sighed slowly as a laid down unto the soft, thick, green grass.  
  
I lay there for a while, listening to the other three's laughter and convocation, they were my family…  
  
Family.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
Family, I had a family once, so long ago.  
  
A mother, father, two brothers and three sisters.   
  
I never told anyone of my past, I was scared…  
  
I stood up slowly dusting of my jeans and t-shirt, "I'm going inside for awhile." I said and walked to the porch and into the house.  
  
I looked around the my home, we moved here almost a month ago, we moved out of that tiny apartment and into a beautiful two storage house.  
  
I walked upstairs and into the room Michiru and I shared, and to the closet. I took a medium sized white box out of its small hiding place. Sitting on the floor, I opened it.  
  
  
The first item I saw was a gold locket I picked it up, on one side was a name: Celina.  
  
Celina, was my baby sister, she was nearly four and I was six when we were separated.  
  
I opened the locket, inside was a picture of a smiling, cubby, blonde, two year old girl.  
  
I shut my eyes holding the locket to my chest.  
  
Opening it, I laid the locket down unto my lap and I began shifting through photos of my family.   
  
I stopped at a picture of my sister Celina and I, this was just a week before she was taken. She was wearing a beautiful fluffy white and pink dress, and believe it or not I was wearing a blue and yellow dress, not quite as fluffy.  
  
On the bottom of the picture, in my mothers' handwriting was: Easter Sunday, Derora and Celina.  
  
Derora, that was my name. Doesn't fit me now but I ran all over the place 'Like rushing water.' My mother always said. So, my name was Derora Running water.  
  
My sister was as beautiful as a full moon, 'She has a face as big as one.' My dad always said about her, which got him a bonk on the head from my mother. Therefor, her name was Celina.  
  
Hearing the girls come in I quickly gather the pictures, putting the locket around my neck and inside of my shirt, and putting the picture inside of the box and back into the closet.  
  
I walk downstairs with my mind still on, Celina…  
  
Celina…  
  
~*~*~  
So? I know it was rushed. I'll take it down and edit it sometime. But I don't have a disk right now and I'm on a different computer so I can't save it.  
  
Review  



	2. Journal

Hey, here's chapter 2 to Lost and Found!  
  
Untrustable: That wont be updated till I get back from out of town. I'm really stuck on it! Someone help!  
  
  
We sat around a table, at Rei's temple. I don't know why, but my eyes kept moving over to Usagi.  
  
That laugh, it annoyed me before, but now, it was soothing.  
  
My hand slowly touched my chest, feeling the outline of the locket.  
  
I didn't realize, I was staring at Usagi now, her eyes, lips her whole face, until I felt a sharp on my side.   
  
Michiru had pinched me!  
  
I yelped, and turned to her "What was that for?"  
  
She hissed under her breath, loud enough for only me to hear. "You were staring at her…"  
  
I blushed lightly, but shrugged it off. "I was looking past her…"  
  
"Sure…"  
  
That was the end of the convocation.  
  
I just couldn't help looking at her, she reminded me so much of Celina.  
  
Her happy nature, her actions.   
  
Everything.  
  
I wanted to know so badly, I had to hold everything back to keep from saying: Are you my sister Celina Rhode?  
  
So, I just sat there, talked when I needed to talk. But, I was dying inside.  
  
  
It's been two days since I looked at that box, at my baby sister.  
  
I bought a journal, is just in two days, it is one third full.   
  
Filled with my thoughts.  
  
^^^  
Journal,  
  
I don't know why I'm writing how I feel in a BOOK. But I spent a good five bucks on this book, so why not use it. SO, here I go.  
  
I think I've found my sister…  
  
Maybe I shouldn't start it out like that.  
  
Many years ago, I had a family, a REAL family. Sisters, brothers, mom and dad. But when I was very young, it was all shattered.   
  
  
Everyone was taken away from me, it was one day I'd never forget. My mom a dad gathered us all in the living room. There were 2 guys dressed in uniforms and some men and women dressed in professional office attire, they said they were social workers.  
  
Mommy was crying, and dad looked sad. They told us they were going to take us somewhere "safe." Mom hugged and kissed us all.  
  
My older brother, Deon started yelling when they handcuffed my father, one of the guys in the uniform told us, "He was selling something very bad." I didn't hear what he was saying after that, I was holding Celina.  
  
Later they took us outside, I was holding Celina hand.   
  
The next thing I knew I wasn't…  
  
A lady social worked wearing purple, had Celina now, and was walking to a dark red colored car, I was screaming.  
  
All they told me was, "You'll see her again."  
  
But, I never have…until now, I hope.  
  
^^^  
  
I stopped writing for while, I felt tears in my eyes, and slowly I began writing again.  
  
^^^  
  
My two brothers were Deon, 11, and Justin,10.  
  
My sisters, Amber, 11, she is Deons' twin, Alicia, 6, and Celina who was two….  
Journal, I better go now, See you tomorrow?  
  
Hey what am I saying!  
  
Oh well.  
  
--Haruka  
  
~*~*~  
  
So, how was it? Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The note

Hey guys! Here is chapter 3!  
  
Untrustable: Still no idea!  
~*~*~  
  
I walked slowly downstairs to get a drink of water. My long pink dress was soaked with sweat as well as my hair.   
  
I gulped down the water, and slammed the glass down, letting out a long sigh.  
  
Ever since I was a child, I have been having dreams about this family. There were 4 young girls, two young boys, and a mother and father. They were talking and laughing.  
  
Then, these people came and took them all away into a black hole! I remember a little girl screaming "Derora!"  
  
That little girl was me.  
~*~*~  
  
I walked upstairs and back to my room, I reached under the bed and took out an old shoebox. I took off the lib and looked in it.  
  
There were drawings, pictures, and my favorite item of all…  
  
A gold locket.  
  
It had a picture of a girl in my dream, Derora.  
  
She had long dirty blonde hair, kind of the color of Haruka.  
  
I laughed thinking about it.  
  
Haruka with long hair!   
  
Not!  
  
I put the locket around my neck, and put the box back under my bed.  
  
I smiled lightly, and went to sleep, still thinking about Haruka.  
  
The nightmare did not come back.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the morning, I met the girls and Mamo-chan at the Ice cream parlor, late as usually. I sat between Ami and Mamoru, across from Haruka, grabbing a sundae as the waitress brought it.  
  
"Go ahead," I heard Rei mumble. "Eat my ice cream."  
  
I smiled shyly, and pushed the already eaten ice cream towards her, but she shook her head, and pushed it back. "You can have it…"  
  
"Okay." I said with a shrug.  
  
I heard Haruka chuckle, and I looked at her.   
  
She just smiled at me, her hazel eyes were shinning…   
  
I do not know why, but the girls from my dreams appeared in my head, one was yelling Derora the other was yelling Celina!  
  
I quickly looked down at my sundae, which was now nothing but an empty glass, and swirled the spoon making small click, click sounds.  
  
Everyone was having their own convocations, but my head popped up when Michiru spoke.  
  
"What is that Haruka?"  
  
In Haruka's hand was an old looking enveloped, it seemed to have been opened many times.   
  
Haruka stared at the envelope, then opened it and took out it belongings.   
  
"I-it was a song my mother wrote to my siblings and I."  
  
Michiru looked lost, she searched Haruka face for an answer, but came up with none.  
  
"What do you mean? You never told me you had siblings."  
  
Haruka nodded, "I do…somewhere."  
  
She laid the papers on the table, closer to me. So, I picked them up and read it.  
  
^^^  
  
Derora,  
  
If you are reading this note, we are separated. My dear child, I am wondering how you are at this moment. Are you ok? Did a nice family adopt you? Are you happy?  
  
Remember what I told you every time you were trouble or sad?  
  
  
"Life is a road and you wanna keep going  
Love is a river and you wanna stay on it  
When Starting out on a journey."  
  
I told that to each one of you kids  
  
Derora, we knew you would be taken from us. We have requested that you and your sister Celina would stay together. However knowing the government, they would not.  
  
If they did not keep their promise, find your sister, if you are not doing that already.  
  
Remember I love you my child. Always will.  
  
Love,  
  
You mother- Sarah  
  
^^^  
I put down the note, feeling light headed. Haruka was Derora?   
  
I looked at Haruka.  
  
I was Celina.  
  
If Haruka was Derora, then she is my…  
  
Everything then went black.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
::sighs:: So? How was this chapter?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Contact

Chapter 4 of Lost and found  
  
^. ^. ^  
  
"Sister?"  
  
Usagi had asked before she had fainted.  
  
I yelled at myself.   
  
Usagi was now coming to in Mamoru arms, as Ami was slapping her cheek gently. "Usako? Are You okay?" Mamoru's eyes were filled with worry for his love. A soft 'mh-hm' was his answer.  
  
She slowly sat up and her eyes met mine. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I began saying repeatedly. She slowly stood up, her legs still a little shaky, and walked around the table to me and hugged me from behind.  
  
"Derora…"  
  
We hugged what it seemed like hours. After crying some we broke apart and looked around us.  
  
Everyone in the Café was staring.  
  
  
  
^. ^. ^  
  
"Where else do you think we should look?"  
  
We had returned to Usagi's house and were now using her dads computer.  
  
"How about looking for their interest…like what did your brothers and sisters like maybe, that will help you to find out where they should live." I quickly turned in my chair clutching Kenkos hand in mine.  
  
"Papa…Mama? What are…"   
  
Usagi's parents cut her off. "Baby, we love you we knew someday you would wonder. You've done more then wonder you've found one of your siblings. So, you're mother and I would like to help."  
  
I looked up at Usagi who was standing be hind me with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino. Thank you." I turned, slowly, back round facing the computer. "Okay…Deon and Amber were the twins so maybe they are still together. They both loved the water and the wild life…so."  
  
"We look at a beach somewhere, a famous one. Maybe even in the Bahamas." Mr. Tuskino crouched beside me, dragged the keyboard to him and began typing.  
  
^. ^. ^  
  
3 RESULTS FOUND 'BAHAMAS-DEON JR.-AMBER'  
  
It seemed like we all held out breaths as we scrolled down looking at the names.  
  
1.78% Deon Jr. & Amber Lamont(222) 555-8852  
2.11% Deon Jr. & Amada Miles(222) 555-7845  
3.11% Deon Jr. & Amada (222) 555-4644  
  
"Ruka…should we try the first name? I mean it's 78 percent of the results and…the name Lamont-"  
  
"That was our last name, Celina." I stood up slowly, and I felt something had and cold touch my arm.   
  
"Call." Mrs. Tuskino said softly. "Call them."  
  
I griped the phone in my hand tightly. "I can't."  
  
"Yes you can!" Michiru came around and touched my cheek. "Love, you can do this."  
  
^. ^. ^  
  
It seemed like it rang a thousand times! The Tuskinos' held Usagi tightly and cried softly.   
  
Finally someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Lamont resident."  
  
My mouth was opened but I could not say anything.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"He…Hello…Um" It was a guys voice, so I took the chance. "Deon?"  
  
"Yes this is Deon. Who is this?"  
  
"Um…this is Haruka…um from Japan. I mean this is-"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know any Haruka."  
  
"No! I mean, this is Derora. I think I'm your sister."  
  
There was such a long silence on the other end. I almost died. Then I heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Derora? Gosh this must be a cruel joke!"  
  
"No! This is Derora! As well as Celina." Usagi's brother went and got the other phone and gave it to Usagi, and her voice came on the line.  
"He-Hey this is Celina." Her soft was so soft a fragile.  
  
There were screams in the back ground at Deon and Ambers' place. Then yet another voice, a male came on the line.  
  
"Celina? Derora? This is Justin. Is this really you guys?  
  
"Yes," Both of us said at the same time.  
  
Usagi looked at if she was going to faint, and I wanted to scream!  
  
Justin talked to us for almost ten minutes. Then Amber came on the line, then Deon.  
  
I was watching Usagi as she opened her mouth and asked, "Where is Alicia?"  
  
Every time Usagi had talked Amber would squeal. "She's at work but we called her she's on her way!"  
  
I had a question I was dying to ask.  
"When did you all find each other?"  
  
"Well, the minute Deon and I turned eighteen we wanted to find all of you. Everyone had his or her real names, except for you guys…so we never found yall. However we never stopped looking."  
  
"Hey Deon wants to talk again."  
  
Deons voice was tick, yet soft. "We would love for you guys to come down here."  
  
My eyes met Usagi's, "Bu-but what about our families?"  
  
I sighed softly. "We made friends and everything here. Can they come?"  
  
"Of course! Of course! As long as you guys come too."  
  
^. ^. ^  
  
We talked until nightfall. Mainly about how we have been, how did we find each other.  
  
Soon we regretfully finished our convocations.  
  
"We love you guys and we hope to see you soon"  
  
"We love you too! Bye"  
  
Then we hung up our phones. 


	5. I'll See you soon

BAHAMAS-The capital- Nassau  
  
"Amber! Alicia! Stop the house is spotless!" Deon watched as both of his sisters went over every room for the fifth time. Justin just sat on the floor of the large living room. The carpet was pure white, the "horse shoe" couch was black and comfortable even just be looking at it, the big screen television was against the wall directly in the middle of the couch. Other chairs in the room were black, sliver and white. The coffee table was glass with silver trimmed.  
  
Alicia came from one of the rooms down the hall, "Derora's favorite color was blue and gold right?"  
  
Amber nodded, and brought out one of the boxes from the hall closet and dumped out some sheets. "And Celina's was pink and white."  
  
All Justin, and Deon could do was watch as their sisters set the guest rooms and begin cleaning.  
  
Getting a little fed up, Deon grabbed Amber and turned her to face him, her mid back length, blonde hair hitting him in the face in the process. "Chick! Stop it!"  
  
"Well, DUDE, my baby sisters are coming in two days! Everything has to be perfect."  
  
"Your sisters? They happened to be all of our sisters!"  
  
Amber gasped and leaned all of her weight against her twin brother. "I'm so sorry…I have dreamed of this day…now that it's happening I want it to be perfect."  
  
He wrapped his stronger, muscular arms around her. "It's ok. C'mon we have to go by welcome gifts for them anyway."  
  
Justin stood up, and walked over to them, Alicia did the same.  
  
Justin moved his sun blenched blonde hair from out of his eyes. "How many of them are there? Around 11 and 12?"  
  
Alicia laughed, "Gift Baskets?"  
  
"Gift Baskets!"  
  
*  
Next Day  
Tokyo, Japan  
Minako Place  
*  
  
"Tomorrow, we will be on our way to the Bahamas!" Mina danced around and began packing another suitcase.  
  
"Minako…you have a suit case filled with swim suits, suit case, filled with dresses! Now what?"   
  
"Well, I need pants, and shirts, and-"  
  
In the kitchen the rest of the girls rolled their eyes as the two began arguing. Rei seemed to be arguing more with Minako now, since Usagi had began to be very silent.   
  
Haruka tapped her finger nervously on the table, practicing more English with Usagi.  
  
"What is Arigato, in English?"  
  
"Uh…Thank you."  
  
"Hai! I Mean, Yes! Right!"  
  
Haruka put down the large Japanese to English dictionary. "It's been like…over ten years since I've spoke English. Except on the phone…that was tacky."  
  
Usagi scooted over closer to her older sister, "I think we did good, though."  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm…scared."  
  
"Me too."  
~*~  
  
"C'mon! We gotta get to the airport!" Mr. Tuskino, watched as the girls put their suit cases in the van. "Mina? How many bags is that?"  
  
She smiled innocently, "Just 5."  
  
They had to leave a day before they would get there. It took around a day more or less to get to Bahamas by flight.  
  
A few minutes later everyone piled into the van, Mr. Tuskino in the drive seat. "Got everything?"  
  
"Yep!"  
~*~  
Same Day.  
BAHAMAS  
*  
  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tusk…Tu…Tusk-ino, get their own room with…uh Shin…Shingo." Justin sighed he was have a large trouble with anything Japanese.  
  
"Gift Basket." Alicia put a gift basket on their bed.  
  
"What's their names…um…Ami, Rei." He stopped and turned to his sister, "I can say those." He turned back around to the beds. "Um…Minako, Makato…and Michchi?"  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"Thank you Miss top graduate yet I can't get a man."  
  
She just smiled and placed the last basket on the bed. "You are so welcome Mr. I'm an idiot, I couldn't pass a breathing test."  
  
*  
"Arigato, mean Thank you."  
  
Amber was pacing in the living room, practicing the basic Japanese.  
  
"Amber?" She turned to her brother. "Hm?"   
  
"Tomorrow, at this time. They will be here. Here!"  
  
"I know. It doesn't seem…real."  
  
"It's starting to hit me, every time I walk into that room, it looks like their old one."  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
What shall I do next? 


	6. You here now, you can't go

The intercom crackled for a few seconds then the captains voice came over it.  
  
"Welcome to the Bahamas! We are now landing and hope you stay will be a pleasant one."  
  
I nudged Usagi, who was and her head was on my shoulder. "Wake up, we're here."  
  
She mumbled lightly, rubbing her eyes. "We are."  
  
Mamoru moved a few stray pieces of hair from her eyes. "Yes we are."  
  
People began getting up and getting their things from the overhead compartments.   
  
"Here's you bag Ruka-papa." Hotarua handed Haruka her blue sports bag. She got up and hugged the child. "Thanks, dear."  
  
*  
Airport lobby  
*  
  
"Is that them?"  
  
"No, Amber they have red hair."  
  
"How about them?"  
  
"Alicia don't you start."  
  
"Hush Justin!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Deon rolled his eyes moving the two bequests of roses from one hand to the other.   
  
Ambers hands were shaking as she held the signed, Celina & Derora, in her hands. "Where are they? D-did they miss the plane?"  
  
"Hey look…" Justin stepped forward out of line from his sisters and brother. They all looked his way, and saw what he saw. Two blonde girls stepped out; one had short, sandy blonde hair the other had bright winter blonde hair that was in two pigtails with a bun on each one.   
  
"Oh my God, is it them?"  
  
Alicia's question was answered as they slowly made their was to them, their eyes locked with theirs.  
*  
  
Usagi looked up to see Haruka's bottom lip quivering, She was trying her own best not to cry. Usagi knew if Haruka cried she would too. They walked slowly to the two boys and two girls. When they were right in front of each other Haruka was the first one to talk.  
  
"Deon? A-Amber? Justin? Alicia?"  
  
They nodded, all were crying.  
  
Deon, even through the last time Usagi saw him she was two, he still looked the same. His sandy blonde sun bleched hair was past his ears and came to his eyes, which were a teal green-blue almost covering them. He was muscular, and around Haruka height a little taller.  
  
Amber, looked almost exactly like Deon, just shorter and her hair was mid back length and more "summery".  
  
Alicia was beautiful. It was almost looking in a mirror. Her hair was just shorter, but other then that. Usagi and Alicia, you could tell they were related.  
  
Usagi eyes wondered to Justin, or were it Haruka.  
  
You could not tell them apart!  
  
"Woah…" Justin, chuckled some. "You ARE my sister!"  
  
That's when everyone kicked into action, forgetting the roses Deon moved forward and hugged both of them, almost lifting them off the ground.  
  
They hugged, kisses, and cried with each other, until their eyes could not releases anymore tears.  
  
Usagi turn and looked at the group behind her. "Well, for the past eleven to twelve years, this has been my family." She walked to her mother, father and little brother. "Ikuko Tuskino, Kenji Tuskino, and this little brat, Shingo Tuskino." The three bowed in greeting and respect. Dumb found the others bows, sloppily, as well. Alicia curtsied.  
  
Mrs. Tuskino laughed softly, coving her mouth with her hand. "Cute."  
  
Usagi smiled and went over to her friends, "These are the best people in the world! Rei, however rude she may be just ignore her."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hehe, Minako who packs clothes that equal 3 times her weight, Ami who never forgets a book, and Makoto, the best cook in the world."  
  
She looked at Mamoru, "This is the guy of my dreams, Mamoru, my Mamo-chan."  
  
She smiled at her siblings, Justin and Deon did not look happy. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hmmm." They both groaned. "Age?"  
  
"Just…around…"  
  
Knowing if they knew of Mamorus age they would freak, Haruka pushed Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna forward. "These people are my little family in Japan. My good friend Setsuna, this is my "daughter" Hotaru, and the one I hope to spend the rest of my living life and after life with, Michiru."  
  
"Uh…daughter?" Alicia blinked many times.  
  
"Well…I we really just take care of her but, she has become part of us."  
  
Justin tilted his head, looking at Michiru and Haruka. "So…you guys are…"  
  
Michiru bowed eloquently, "I would just call us life partners or soul mates."  
  
Five-minute had passed before any real convocation began again. "We better go and claim you bags before they are put into unclaimed."  
  
*  
  
When the group walked through the automatic doors, the warm breeze hit with a mild force.  
  
Usagi threw her head back, closing her eyes letting the warmth surround her. "Feels like mamas embrace…"  
  
Justin picked up his baby sister, "We think so too."  
  
Haruka puts her bags on one of the carts outside. She looked around at all of the palm trees around. "It is so beautiful!"  
  
Amber smiled, "You use to say it 'wit ick tooo peautiful!'"   
  
"I did?"  
  
It was Deon who replied, "Yep. This is your second time to the Bahamas, you know?"  
  
"It is?"   
  
"We came when you were three, Of course Celina wasn't born."  
  
"Wow. Well, wit ick tooo peautiful!"  
  
Everyone laughed until three blue vans pulled up in front of the.  
  
"Oh here is our shuttles to our place." Deon said while pushing one of the carts to the last shuttle. "Put your bags and things in this one."  
  
*  
  
Usagi's face seemed to the stuck to the glass as she looked at the beautiful sites they passed. "Wooow."  
  
"She's too cute." Alicia said playing with on of Usagi's pigtails.  
  
Haruka popped her knuckles. "However, she can get a tad annoying."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Food! I am so hungry! Please! Lets stop!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"-oh that's looks so good, awww we passed it all."  
  
"Moon face?" Usagi turned to Deon, remembering her nickname. "Theres food at the condo."  
  
"Yay! Condo? You live in a condo?" Usagis mouth droped.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Haruka stared at them. "Big condo, or condominium?"  
  
"Oh it's pretty big." Alicia smiled kissing her sister on the cheek.  
  
"You guys must be rich."  
  
"We're ok," Deon looked out the window. "You are too…expicially if you stay with us."  
  
He said the last part softly, but Haruka and Usagi were able to hear some. "We're rich!?"  
  
Haruka blinked, "How?"  
  
"From dad." Amber played with her fingernails. "He left it to us all…in his will."  
  
"His will? He…he is dead?"  
  
Justin ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea…in jail. He was- ow that hurt! " Amber pinched him and Deon elbowed him hissing. "Justin Lee Rhode Lamont! Shut up!"  
  
"What-oh yea…"  
  
Usagi and Haruka looked at each other and then back to their siblings. "What? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Deon looked outside. "Well, here we are!"  
  
Both of the young girl's faces moved to the window and stuck to it like flies, their eyes moving up at the tall building. "Wow…"  
  
*  
Haruka, Usagi, Alicia, Justin, Amber and Deon watched as the others piled out of the second van.  
  
"I smell water! I smell beach!" Minako looked around, "How do you get to it."  
  
"You have to go through the condo or any of these other places to get to it, it is kinda like a private beach."  
  
Makoto was already to the door, "Let get up to yalls place so we can get out swimming and tanning on!"  
  
^^  
At the elevator, the elevator conductor opened it for them, and smiled. "Hello ma'am and sirs." He turned to Alicia and the others. "Hello Sir and Madam Rhode Lamonts, welcome home, and who may I asks who are these beautiful people with you."  
  
"Hi Venom, these are our sisters." She hugged the girls, "And their friends and family."  
  
"Well, hello." He kissed the girls hands, Haruka made a disgusted face. "Please leave you things down here."  
  
He closed the elevator when everyone piled in, "Going up! Top floor 53rd!"  
  
*  
  
"This is beautiful." Mrs. Tuskino gasped as they opened the door.  
  
"Do you take off our shoes?" Usagi's little brother said looking at the carpet.  
  
"You don't have to, but AMBER prefers, she is a clean freak."  
Amber pinched Justin for the second time.  
  
*  
  
"How do you get to the beach?" Ami came out from the room she shared with Makoto, Minako, and Rei, holding one of her books in her hand wearing a blue one piece.  
  
"You have to go to the bottom floor, and Venom will show you out. He'll even give you a tour of Nassau if you want."  
  
After everyone had left, some went to the beach others went touring. It was just the "Rhode - Lamonts left.  
  
Usagi pounced down on the couch wearing a pink and white checked bikini, Haruka sat next to her wearing yellow sports female swim trunk and a 'takini' (tank top like bikini).  
  
"What you guys want to talk about?"  
  
Justin shrugged, "Old times I guess." He looked over at Deon "Right?"  
  
"Yes," he laid a few photo albums on the table. "Look through them if you want to."  
  
Amber looked at her two sisters, "Did you know, every time we came to the Bahamas this is where we stayed?"  
  
"I wasn't even born, was I?"  
  
"No, IT happened, like a month before we planned to come."  
  
"Um…you guys. Why did they separate us?" Haruka shut her eyes remembering that day.  
  
They did not answer right away.   
  
It seemed like they did not want to tell them.  
  
"Derora…it's hard to explain." Amber looked at her and said as if she was a child.  
  
"I'm seventeen years old now, Amber. I am not a baby. I have a right to know."  
  
"Dad was a drug-lord." Deon said flat-out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He sold drugs…"  
  
Usagi looked down, "Why don't yall tell us why and how he died."  
  
"It's nothing Celina." Alicia said.  
  
"It is something! It has to be if you won't tell us!" Haruka was getting pissed.  
  
"He was killed…one of his customers was in there. After being in jail over 9 years they killed him. Happy?" They could tell Deon was upset.  
  
"He left us money and other things. Mom, she lives in California in one of the houses he left her. He left all of us money, even you guys."  
  
They could not answer to what Amber said.  
  
"Stay…please…" Everyone turned to Alicia who was crying. "We're together again…you can't go!"  
  
  
"YOU CAN'T GO! Every night since THAT day, I've thought about you guys! I thought you guys were dead! You're alive! You're here! We can't leave you again!" She was panting.  
  
"YOU…C-CAN'T GO!"  
  
^.^.^  
  
Uh…oh! Hehe more to come!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I need help with Untrustable and Beautiful Dancer! 


End file.
